The King of Fighters Los herederos del Pasado
by Sarens
Summary: Han pasado 200 años desde la ultima batalla de los luchadores de K.O.F y e innumerables cosas han pasado desde entonces... El mundo se encuentra en paz, hasta que alguien decide acabar con esa paz. Ahora unos guerreros serán los encargados de salvar su ciudad y al mundo... Esos guerreros son conocidos por ser "Los herederos del pasado"
1. Capítulo 1 Herencia de Clan

Capitulo 1 Herencia de Clan…

**Pensamientos...**

Hola… já no se cómo empezar, la verdad es que enterarse de un día para el otro, que tu "destino" es ser el héroe de la ciudad en la que vives no es fácil comenzar desde el inicio…

Y pensar que hace algún tiempo yo era un simple chico, que todos los días asistía a la preparatoria, un chico que lo único que le importaba era terminar sus estudios y convivir con sus padres… Pero el destino nos toma por sorpresa como a mí

Mi nombre el BroderK'... o Brok' como me dicen mis amigos, bueno como me dice mis padres y mi mejor amiga Sayu, tengo 17 años y estoy cursando unos de mis últimos años de la preparatoria…

Se cuenta una leyenda, que unos guerreros hace 200 años salvaron al mundo de un malvado tirano llamado Gustab y su sirviente Pisiqical.

Se dice ellos eran invencibles y que su ambición era conquistar el universo y lo hubieran logrado de no ser por unos guerreros…

Cada uno pertenecía a un clan distinto, en total eran 10 guerreros, solos no eran nada, pero juntos hacían la combinación más poderosa del mundo. Lucharon hasta que el último momento, sin rendirse nunca y lograron obtener la victoria, derrotando al enemigo y viviendo en paz en la tierra. Por alguna razón siempre que me contaban esa historia sentía mucha nostalgia.

Y sus nombres eran: Terry y Andy Bogard, May Shiranui, Ryo Sakazaki, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Leona, Clark, Ralf y K'

Tambien se dice que otros guerreros participaron de alguna forma en la derrota de Gustab pero no fueron muy reconocidos que digamos. Estos guerreros fueron famosos por pertenecer a clanes legendarios, esta es una de las leyendas más reconocidas en el mundo, pero como dije es solo una leyenda un mito algo que no paso, o al menos eso creía hace poco. Para ser sincero siempre supe dentro de mí que esa historia no era ninguna leyenda.

Lo más increíble que puede pasarle a un adolecente como yo es enterarse que eres un heredero de uno de esos guerreros legendarios del pasado, realmente es una sensación increíble y rara a la vez,

Pero en mi caso es especial por que el guerrero del que soy heredero no pertenece a un clan normal, mas bien no pertenece a un clan de nada… él era un chico más o menos de mi edad, rebelde y valiente.

Todo lo contrario a mi… y su nombre era K', según la leyenda, él era un chico normal que vivía felizmente con su familia, hasta que un día lo secuestraron y se lo llevaron a una organización malévola llamada Nest.

Donde experimentaron con él sus malévolos experimentos. De alguna forma le implantaron genes de Kyo Kusanagi cuyos poderes eran de fuego. El objetivo de esta corporación era de alguna forma obtener los poderes del clan Kusanagi, de esa manera creían que serian invencibles.

Después de haberle implantados nuevos genes el chico dejo de ser normal, con excito logro soportar las poderosas llamas de Kyo Kusanagi, pero no podía sacarlas a voluntad de sus manos a diferencia de los guerreros Kusanagi, para ello decidieron crearle un guante especial de metal para que pudiera sacar las llamas sin quemarse, al ver que el chico no podía sacar las llamas sin ayuda del guante decidieron dejarlo incauto y para que no intentase nada borraron su memoria, desde entonces ese chico se convirtió en un clon, un clon incompleto (por no poder sacar llamas a voluntad solo con la ayuda de un guante especial) por eso recibió un nombre incompleto K'.

Después de un tiempo K' de alguna manera logro enterarse de la verdad, confundido y molesto logra escaparse de Nest junto con ayuda de un amigo Maxima, que tambien tenía asuntos pendientes con Nest por el asesinato de su mejor amigo Roqui.

Así los dos escaparon, K' desde entonces participo en los torneos del K.O.F donde de alguna forma logro entregarse que Kyo Kusanagi participaría, inevitablemente K' cada día sentía un como su odio por Kyo crecía ya que por él lo convirtieron en un clon de él mismo.

Pasaron varios acontecimientos durante bastante tiempo, que ayudaron a K' a saber más de su pasado, desde en tronces decidió convertirse en él héroe de su ciudad, dándole un buen uso a sus poderes.

K' se convirtió en leyenda, la cual sigue vigente hasta hoy.

Como anteriormente dije la mayoría cree que es solo una leyenda, pero yo no solo en mi interior negaba eso, sino que empecé a creer desde el día en que conocí a mis compañeros…

Sus nombres eran Kyoshiro Kusanagi y Matsumi Yagami

Ellos llamaban la atención en la escuela ya que tenían el mismo apellido de dos guerreros legendarios de los clanes más poderosos.

Claro que todos coincidían que era una simple coincidencia, pero qué más daba a nadie le importaba.

No los conozco bien como para juzgarlos pero por que dan a entender en la preparatoria es que. Él es un chico "normal", buena onda y simpático, pero poco interesado en sus estudios, si tuviera que describirlo diria que es... alto como de mi altura cabello Marron ojos café y… bueno no que mas, algunas chicas solían decir que era un chico apuesto.

Y ella… bueno si soy sincero la mayoría de mis compañeros la consideraban una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos rojos y ojos celestes intensos, que hacía que los demás interesados hicieran sus tareas sin esperar nada a cambio, lo digo por experiencia propia ya que trato de usar sus embrujantés encantos con migo para que la "ayudara" o más bien dicho para que hiciera su tarea… Já si como no, admito que es muy bella, pero no soy tonto eso lo doy por seguro.

Bueno que más da yo tenía una típica vida de adolecente y ahora estoy sobre un techo de un edificio apunto de colocarme una gafas negras las cuales pertenecían a mi antepasado, las mismas que él usaba para combatir el mal y apenas me las coloque abre aceptado mi destino…

En ese momento comienzo a recordar, mientras las gotas de lluvia me empapaban cada vez más, ¿cómo fue que llegue a esto? De un simple día normal como un estudiante pasar a ser un héroe.

Me parecerá como si ayer hubiese pasado todo, comenzando por aquel día de primavera en septiembre, el día en que todo comenzó de alguna manera a tener sentido en mi vida…

_**Fin de pensamientos...**_

26 De septiembre De 2213. Lunes 8: 00 AM

Un día lunes como cualquiera, un chico de cabellos blancos, alto y ojos grises, se preparaba para otro día en la preparatoria. Después de haberse aseado y preparado sus libros en su maleta, tomo sus lentes de vidrio, se los coloco y mirándose al espejo de su habitación tomo su cepillo y arreglo su peinado.

-BroK' ven a desayunar o llegaras tarde a la escuela- la voz de una mujer se escucho en el primer piso de la casa.

-si ya voy mamá- contesto el chico tomando su maleta y rápidamente bajo las escaleras llegando a su cocina.

-hijo come rápido o llegaras tarde- hablo un hombre que estaba leyendo el diario en la mesa y con una taza de café en su mano derecha.

-lo sé papá – y sin más decir comió su desayuno.

-hijo hay algo de lo que yo y tu padre queremos hablarte- su madre llamo su atención y la observo.

-mamá podemos hablar más tarde tengo que irme ya- el chico tomo su maleta y se la coloco.

-por favor hijo solo será un minuto- aplico su padre mirándolo.

-está bien ¿de qué quieren hablarme?- pregunto intrigado.

-hijo sabes que ya pronto acabara el colegio y supongo que tienes pensado de que quieres trabajar- su madre aplico mientras arreglaba la mesa.

-mamá ya hablamos de esto solo me falta un año todavía para terminar la prepa y ya quieres que hablemos de esto…- respondió mirando a ambos adultos.

-hijo tu madre solo piensa en tu futuro quiere que trabajes de lo que te guste y no tomes cualquier decisión por nosotros ni nada de eso-

- Mamá, Papá no se preocupen yo sé lo que hago, cuando cumpla 18 años me iré a vivir solo y trabajare para mantenerme- respondió a su padre.

-pero para eso falta mucho cariño- aplico su madre.

-Mamá solo falta un mes para mi cumpleaños y dos para mi graduación- respondió cerio

-lo sé es que me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea de que mi bebe ya no estará con migo- respondió triste su madre.

-Mamá… bueno será mejor que me vaya, Sayu debe de estar esperándome en la parada- tomo una manzana para el camino y se dirigió a la puerta.

-suerte hijo y mándale saludos a tu novia de mi parte, apresúrate que te debe estar esperando…- aplico su padre riendo.

-Papá ya te dije mil veces que Sayu es mi amiga no mi novia, bueno me voy, volveré tarde hoy, Adiós…-y si salio de su casa.

-pareciera como si nunca se fuese a dar cuenta…- dijo su madre sonriendo resignada.

-jaja ya verás cuando Sayu le diga lo que siente por él, no tardaran en hacerse novios- aplico su padre sonriendo.

-solo espero que sea pronto antes de que se enamore de alguien más- respondió su madre dirigiéndose a la mesada de la cocina.

Mientas tanto en una parada de autobús se encontraba una bella chica de largos cabellos marrones y ojos negros esperando a su mejor amigo.

-hei… Sayu ya llegue siento la demora…- dijo el chico mirándola mientras caminaba asía ella.

-no te preocupes Brok' está bien… bueno vamos o se nos ara tarde- respondió la chica sonriente.

Y así ambos caminaron rumbo a la escuela, mediante el camino hablaban de cosas triviales y cuando no había nada nuevo que reportar, ella se concentraba en mirarlo con detalle, desde sus ojos que estaba detrás de sus lentes, hasta sus manos. Para luego girar su rostro totalmente ruborizado.

La chica hace tiempo se enamoro del chico, desde que eran niños y se conocieron en la escuela hasta el día de hoy la chica sentía un rotundo amor por su amigo de la infancia.

Pero nunca se animo a decírselo por miedo a su reacción y perder su amistad, por eso no podía arriesgarse pero sabía que si no se lo decía podía perlo, si él se enamoraba de alguna otra chica. Pero para su fortuna a BroderK' solo le importaban sus estudios no tenía tiempo para chicas ni nada de eso.

-oye BroderK' ya pensaste ¿qué aras cuando te gradúes?- pregunto la chica.

-pues trabajar…- respondió.

-no me refería a eso-

-¿entonces?- pregunto intrigado.

-me refería a la fiesta de graduación, ¿a quién piensas invitar para el baile?- pregunto mientras seguían caminando.

-no lo sé, creo que no iré-respondió.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? ¿No te gustan las fiesta o qué?- pregunto un poco exaltada la chica.

-la verdad es que no he pensado en eso ya veré cuando llegue el día y ¿tú piensas ir?- pregunto.

-si por supuesto que iré BroderK'- respondió Sayu.

-y ¿a quién piensas invitar al bailé?- pregunto sonriendo, mirándola de lado

-hee… bueno yo…- la chica se puso nerviosa no savia si contestar o no eso pregunta.

-¿qué pasa? vamos dímelo soy tu mejor amigo ¿o no? ¿Con quién piensas ir?- volvió a preguntar.

-bueno la verdad es que yo pensaba invitar a… a…- la chica no podía decirlo tenía nervios, si decía que con él era la persona con quien quería ir al baile sospecharía de sus sentimientos.

-ha… ya se con quien quieres ir…- respondió finalmente el chico mirándola serio haciendo que Sayu se pusiera más nerviosa.

-lo… ¿lo sabes?- pregunto temerosa.

-sí y no puedo creerlo…- Sayu sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir – no puedo creer que quieras salir con eso presumido de Jimmy Toratsumo- dijo el chico cerio, haciendo que Sayu lograra calmarse.

-Sayu tú sabes perfectamente como es ese idiota, lo único que sabe hacer es engañar a las mujeres para que hagan su tarea… já ese tonto nunca me cayó bien…- respondió cerio.

-jeje pero al menos es lindo BroderK' - dijo para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Lindo?… no me digas que tu tambien caíste con su mirada de niño bonito, já no es más que un presumido, lo más tonto es que las chicas de la escuela lo obedecen en lo que sea- respondió un poco molesto.

-bueno que mas da pero sé que alguien como él nunca aceptaría salir con alguien como yo…- respondió algo triste.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto confundido.

-bueno pues es que yo no soy muy bonita que digamos…-

-Sayu tu eres bonita- respondió BroderK´ mirándola.

-¿enserio crees eso Brok'?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-si por supuesto que lo creo eres mi mejor amiga para mi eres bonita…- BroderK' le sonrió.

-Gracias Brok' eres el mejor- respondió ruborizada la chica.

-de nada pero será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde…- aplico el chico.

-si vamos- respondió sonriente ella.

Ambos adolecentes apresuraron su paso para llegar temprano a la preparatoria…

_**Mientras tanto en la Prepa…**_

Un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos color café se encontraba charlando con su amigo más confiable de la preparatoria.

-y que dices Kyoshiro ¿invito a Yisi al baile de despedida o no?- pregunto un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, cuyo nombre era Nao, a su amigo que se encontraba sentado en el banco de su salón.

-jaja Yisi, pero ella es muy tímida... y además, ¿no es muy temprano para pensar en el baile de graduación? – pregunto sonriente Kyoshiro.

-¿Temprano? Solo faltan tres meses ya hay que estar preparado- respondió cruzados los brazos

-si tal vez tengas razón…- dijo mirando a unas chicas que estaban reunidas conversando y riendo.

-y tú… ¿ya tienes pensado con quien quieres ir Kyoshiro?- pregunto.

-hee ¿yo?...- un ligero rubor se postro en las mejillas del chico de cabellera marrón –bueno es que… yo…- volteo su rostro mirando a una chica que estaba reunida con sus demás compañeras, una chica de largos cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos celestes muy intensos que dejaban embobados a la mojaría de los estudiantes de toda la preparatoria.

Su amigo noto su reacción y su intensa mirada asía esa chica, sonrió pícaro al ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su amigo.

-ha ya veo… quieres ir con Matsumi ¿no?- pregunto mirándolo sonriente.

-que…- Kyoshiro se alarmo pero no respondió solo agacho su cabeza mirando avergonzado el suelo.

-si me lo imaginaba pero… ¿que ustedes dos no se toleraban?- pregunto.

-ella no me tolera a mí, por algo que paso hace tiempo…- respondió resignado.

-veo que fue algo muy malo para que ella nunca te quiera hablar, ni mirar, ni escuchar…- con cada palabra solo hacía que Kyoshiro se pusiera más triste cada vez –es como ni siquiera notara que existes…-

-Nao ya entendí ella me odia, pero que le voy a hacer, no puedo obligarla a que me hable ni nada de eso... mejor dejémoslo así- aplico resignado acabando con un largo suspiro.

-pero… tú la quieres ¿no?- pregunto Nao.

-yo… hee… bueno…- Kyoshiro comenzó a tartamudear por la pregunta de su amigo.

En ese momento ingresan dos chicos al salón, se trataba de BroderK' y Sayu.

-mira ya llegaron los intelectuales BroderK' y su amiguita Sayu- aplico Kyoshiro para cambiar de tema.

BroderK' y su amiga se sentaron en un banco cerca del pizarrón como acostumbraban para no perderse ninguna palabra de la explicación del profesor.

-¿Crees que BroderK' asista al baile?- pregunto Nao mirando a los dos amigos que reían.

-ni idea pero lo más probable es que vallan juntos; esos dos son inseparables- respondió.

-si se nota que Sayu está enamorada de él…- sonrió Kyoshiro pero luego voltio su mirada asía la chica de cabellos rojos pero noto que ya no estaba, "seguramente se fue con sus amigas". Pensó el chico

-ya que más da ¿por qué no a la salida, hablas con Matsumi y le pides ir al baile con tigo?- pregunto Nao.

-¿Qué enloqueciste? Si ni siquiera me tolera y ¿crees que va a aceptar?- Kyoshiro no tomo muy bien la sugerencia de su amigo.

-vale la pena intentarlo, ¿qué tal si te dice que si? Puede que termines siendo su novio- estallo en risa imaginándose la situación.

-no digas estupideces… además seguramente saldrá con Jimmy…- aplico serio mirando asía otro lado.

-¿Jimmy? No lo creo… bueno admito que tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies pero no creo que a Matsumi le guste ese presumido…- respondió

-será mejor que tomes tu asiento porque ahí viene el profesor…- fue lo que alcanzo a decir Kyoshiro.

La clase avanzo lento muy lento hasta la hora del descanso

-¿Hola Matsumi como estas?- pregunto un chico de rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta el cuello y ojos color celeste claro, que su flequillo cubría una cierta parte de ellos. Un chico realmente apuesto.

-ho… hola Jimmy ¿qué sucede?- pregunto la chica indiferente ya que este apuesto muchacho le parecía muy presumido, justo la clase de hombre que no le caía bien.

-nada solo me preguntaba si a la salida te gustaría salir con migo un rato algún lado ¿qué te parece?- pregunto mientras le sonreía, con una mirada que cualquier chica caería a sus pies.

-haa… lo ciento Jimmy pero tengo algo que hacer, algún otro día será…- la chica rechazo la propuesta de el chico, la verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer solo mintió para que ese presumido no la molestara.

-ho que lastima… bueno será la próxima te veo luego Matsumi…- el chico se retiro siendo perseguido por una multitud de chicas detrás de él.

-Presumido…- susurro seria la chica.

-¿Matsumi estás loca? ¿Por qué lo rachaste?-pregunto una de sus amigas exaltada y elevando su voz.

-Kasuki no grites que me aturdes…- solo se limito a responder eso.

-Matsumi ¿sabes cuantas chicas desearían estar en tu lugar?- la volvió a interrogar.

-¿Qué?... ¿por qué dices eso?- la chica no entendía a qué punto se refería su amiga.

-no vez que Jimmy está enamorado de ti… y tú lo rechazas-

-por favor Kasuki no vez que utiliza a las chicas para sus necesidades, es solo un gran presumido…- respondió seria.

-tu tambien hiciste lo mismo Matsumi ¿recuerdas?- pregunto mirándola esperando su respuesta.

-que yo jamás me aproveche de nadie…- aplico enojada.

-recuerdas aquel día en que olvidaste tu tarea y trataste de convencer a BroderK' para que te hiciera tu tarea- en ese momento Matsumi llega el recuerdo a su mente.

-sí pero él no acepto…- respondió

-no, no lo hiso pero aun así trataste de engañarlo no lo niegues-

-sí pero solo fue esa vez porque estaba desesperada- respondió con un rubor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

-Matsumi no vez que tú tienes el poder de tener a cualquier chico bajo tus pies, y no aprovechas eso para hacer que Jimmy sea tu novio- aplico Kasuki.

-mi no me gusta ese presumido si admito que es muy guapo pero es un tonto, cree que con solo mirarme va a conseguir salir con migo, já pero está muy equivocado ese idiota- la chica giro su rostro serrano sus ojos y con una expresión seria.

-hay Matsumi si que eres orgullosa…- aplico por ultimo su amiga.

El descanso termino y las clases continuaron hasta llegar a su fin, los adolecentes se marchaban exhaustos de la prepa.

Pero algo llamo la atención de todos los adolecentes. Afuera de la escuela se encontraba pegado en la pared un cartel enorme con un anuncio que decía:

_¿Eres un luchador?, si tu sueño es convertirte en un gran guerrero, no esperes mas y inscríbete al torneo de K.O.F, los chicos que sean seleccionados combatirán en un cuadrilátero en la ciudad de South- Town (Japón). Jóvenes de todo el mundo combatirán por un premio de mucho dinero, y el ganador que se corone campeón no solo ganara el premio mayor sino se convertirá en un guerrero reconocido internacionalmente. No esperes mas y suscríbete esta pude ser la oportunidad que has estado esperando no la dejes ir y participa…_

Los barios adolecentes este cartel les llamo la atención, ya que a barios de ellos les apasionaba combatir, entre ellos se encontraban Kyoshiro, Matsumi y tambien BroderK' se sentía un poco atraído por esa propuesta.

-Nao, creo que me inscribiré a ese torneo…- comento Kyoshiro a su amigo.

-sabías que dirías eso… se lo mucho que te gustan las artes marciales- respondió.

-sí y si gano seré un luchador reconocido en todo el mundo… lo haré participare y ganare ese torneo- Kyoshiro esbozo una sonrisa con una mirada seria pero de mucha confianza, estaba decidido a participar de ese torneo y ganar a como diera lugar "participare y ganare y yo reviviré la historia de mi clan, le haré saber al mundo sobre mi existencia y la existencia de mi antepasado Kyo Kusanagi, pero sobre todo are revivir la historia de él clan legendario… el Clan Kusanagi". Pensó el chico

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la prepa…

-ya has leído ese cartel Kasuki ¿no es emocionante?- pregunto ansiosa Matsumi a su amiga.

-¿qué tiene de emocionante un torneo de artes marciales?- pregunto.

-¿no lo vez? Sera emocionante enfrentarse con seres mucho más fuertes que yo- aplico sonriendo.

-Matsumi ¿no me digas que piensas participar de ese torneo?- pregunto algo sorprendida.

-por supuesto que participare y es mas estoy segura de que ganare y me convertiré en la luchadora más fuerte del mundo- aplico apretando sus puños de la emoción.

-hay sí que eres rara Matsumi pero no tengo opción tendré que apoyarte en esta- aplico resignada la chica dando un suspiro.

-gracias Kasuki te debo una- Matsumi se giro y miro asía el cielo con una mirada seria pero acompañada de una sonrisa de pura confianza "lo haré participare en el torneo y hare que todo el mundo vuelva a saber de la existencia de el clan Yagami, y yo reviviré la historia de mi antepasado Iori Yagami". Pensó la chica muy confiada.

Mientras tanto dos amigos iban saliendo de la preparatoria

-y BroderK' ¿participaras de ese torneo?- pregunto su amiga

-¿por qué me lo preguntas?- interrogo

-vamos BroK' soy tu mejor amiga ¿no? Sé que te encantan las artes marciales no lo niegues- respondió sonriendo.

-bueno la verdad es algo tentador pero seguramente abra hombres más fuertes que yo…- dijo mientras mantenía su vista en el camino, mientras caminaba al junto con su mejor amiga.

-vamos BroK' inténtalo hasta puede que ganes, no pierdes nada con tratar- insistió Sayu.

-haa…- suspiro –está bien lo haré por que se que no me dejaras hasta que te responda que si- BroderK´ conocía como a nadie a su amiga y sabia que no se rendiría hasta que el aceptase participar.

-sabias que lo harías jaja- comenzó a reír.

-lo haré pero si pierdo…- no pudo seguir por que lo interrumpió su amiga.

-no lo harás- aplico sonriente dedole a BroderK' el valor que necesitaba para tomar esa decisión.

BroderK' no respondió solo asentó con su cabeza de forma afirmativa dándole una sonrisa de confianza, dándole a entender que participaría de torneo.


	2. Capitulo 2 Redención de poder

**Capitulo 2 Redención de poder**

**_Pensamientos..._**

Hola mi nombre es Kyoshiro Kusanagi, tengo 17 años, curso mi último año de la preparatoria y vivo aquí en la ciudad de South- Town. Y como dice mi nombre soy un Kusanagi, soy el heredero del legendario guerrero Kyo Kusanagi.

Durante mi vida he crecido con el conocimiento de la historia de mis antepasados y bueno admito que se siente bien ser el sucesor de un guerrero poderoso.

Mis padres desde muy pequeño me decían que yo no era un chico común y corriente, yo era especial y no por ser su hijo sino por mi habilidad de sacar fuego de mis manos debido a los genes Kusanagi que corren por mis venas.

Siempre tuve que ocultar mi gran habilidad a todo el mundo, solo por no parecer un fenómeno ante los demás.

La historia de los Kusanagi se fue desgatando con el paso de los años, aunque la leyenda de los 10 guerreros sigue vigente hoy en día.

La verdad es que, a pesar de ser diferente de los demás, no es tan cómodo como parece, seria genial tener a alguien con quien compartir este sentimiento de poder.

Quería un amigo para poder entrenar, como mi antepasado Kyo, no solo herede sus poderes sino también su pasión por las artes marciales.

Pero creo hubiese pensado dos veces antes haber deseado aquello…

Cuando tenía 8 años una familia se mudo a mi barrio, una familia conformada por tres integrantes: un hombre, una mujer y una niña de mi misma edad.

Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad, cundo vi a aquella niña bajar del auto con una maleta. Su cabello era rojo como el fuego y sus ojos eran celestes muy intensos, que lo único que lograba era que mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho solo cuando los miraba.

Creo que hubiese tenido el valor de acercarme a ella, pero todo termino rompiéndose a pedazos cuando supimos que la familia se apellaba Yagami…

Mi padre me contó la historia de su familia y me dijo que nunca un Kusanagi debe aliarse con un Yagami jamás, a ello me prohibió acercarse a ella. Desde entonces solo me deleite a mirarla mientras jugaba sola en la vereda de su casa.

Mi madre de alguna forma logro darse cuenta de mis observaciones y me sorprendió cundo me dijo le parecía muy tierno que me aya enamorado de mi vecina, ante aquel comentario solo obste por no decir nada pero mis mejillas enrojecieron a causa de eso.

Mi madre sabe de mis sentimientos y me apoya, pero mi padre jamás dejaría que andace con la heredera del clan Yagami.

Maldigo el día en que nuestros clanes se declararon la guerra, separándome de la chica que estimo.

Nunca le hable, solo obste por observarla y deleitarme como crecía su belleza con el pasar de los años, hasta convertirse en una hermosa adolescente de 17 años al igual que yo.

Por alguna razón solo podía pensar en ella y a consecuencia de eso mis relaciones con las chicas duraban poco.

Y lo peor de todo además de ya tener que observarla en el barrio tenía que también soportar esta situación en la escuela, desde primaria siempre me ha tocado estar en el mismo salón que ella… valla suerte la mía.

Por suerte nadie logro darse cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella solo mi madre y mi mejor amigo Nao.

Lo conocí apenas comencé la escuela, nos hicimos amigos de inmediato. El fue el único que logro darse cuenta de mis sentimientos sin que yo tuviera que darle algún tipo explicación coherente.

Aunque jamás se lo dije él lo sabía y podía contar con que no se lo diria a nadie, aunque debes de en cuando trataba de sacarme algún tipo de información, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta alguna ya que siempre terminaba cambiando de tema o me las ingeniaba para zafar de tan vergonzosa situación. Pero aun que no se lo confesara él ponía las manos al fuego ante aquella verdad.

Él siempre me repetía que me declarase pero ¿para qué?, ella ni siquiera notaba que existía y seguramente era por el conflicto entre nuestros clanes.

Y bueno mi única salvación es irme apenas termina la preparatoria. Desde muy pequeño mi sueño siempre fue ser un gran luchador, lo que debía hacer era irme a algún país donde practicasen las artes marciales y demostrarle a todos mi potencial. De esa forma tal vez podre olvidarme de ella y seguir con mi vida

Pero al destino le gusta jugar con nuestros planes, pero como siempre digo por algo, todo pasa.

**_Fin de Pensamientos..._**

Todos en la cuidad estaban enterados del torneo de artes marciales de K.O.F. Durante dos días las publicidades de ese torneo se anunciaban en todos los medios de comunicación, llamando la intención de barios jóvenes en la cuidad y el mundo. Barios chicos estaban dispuestos a participar de este concurso, algunos por la necesidad de mostrase más fuertes que otros y algunos solo competirían por el premio.

En un salón aislado un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos café se encontraba entrenado sus técnicas de ataque.

Kyoshiro estaba dispuesto a ganar y para ello tenía que hacerse más fuerte a cada momento ya que solo disponía de un plazo de 18 días antes del torneo.

Solo vestido con sus pantalones y zapatillas deportivas entrenaba su cuerpo haciendo todo tipo de ejercicios como flexiones de brazos, abdominales, trote, etc.

Ya había entrenado durante dos horas seguidas sin descanso, ya su cuerpo estaba con algunas gotas de sudor, pero aun así no se detendría.

Comenzó a practicar con sus puños, golpeando al aire tratando de mejorar su velocidad al golpear y continuo con esa actividad durante unos cuantos minutos más.

Hasta que se detuvo, ya era hora de entrenar con su poder especial. El fuego…

Alrededor de Kyoshiro se encontraban unas cuantas bolsas negras anti fuego, el objetivo era atinarle con un ataque de fuego y acertarle al medio donde había una cruz, en menos de un minuto.

Kyoshiro coloco un cronometro y respiro hondo tenía que concentrarse lo más que pudiera…

Abriendo los ojos comenzó a atacar a las pesadas bolsas a su alrededor timándoles justo en el centro cuando el cronometro sonó marcando que ya había pasado el minuto. Kyoshiro se enfado al darse cuenta que le faltaba una bolsa mas, enojado tiro una gran ataque de fuego a la bolsa destruyéndola por completo.

-Solo me quedan días para el torneo con este entrenamiento no lograre ser el mejor…- se reprocho a sí mismo el chico en voz alta –si no consigo ser más veloz me vencerán en el primer raund- aplico mirando al piso bastante serio.

Kyoshiro sabía que tenía que no solo ser más fuerte sino más veloz para captar los movimientos del enemigo antes de algún ataque.

-pero no tengo opción seguiré con este entrenamiento hasta que me vuelva más fuerte que nadie…- el chico sonaba muy confiado quería ser fuerte y ganar este torneo.

"lo hare seré más fuerte, ganare el torneo y yo… seré el guerrero más fuerte de mundo" Pensó mientras retomaba su entrenamiento…

En la casa de BroderK'…

-vamos Brok´ tenemos que empezar con el entrenamiento sin detenernos…- decía la chica a su mejor amigo quien parecía no tener un buen presentimiento de esto.

-Sayu ¿por qué tenias que despertarme tan tempano? Es sábado- respondió un poco cansado ya que su amiga le pidió a su madre que le colocara el despertador a las 06:00 AM.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque faltan 18 días para el gran torneo y tienes que entrenar si quieres ganar…- aplico levantando la voz porque su amigo ya se estaba por dormir.

-pero Sayu son las seis de la mañana ¿no podía ser en entrenamiento más tarde?- pregunto malhumorado el chico.

-no desde ahora todos los sábados y domingos te dedicaras a entrenar desde las 06:00 AM hasta la noche sin descansos solo para tomar agua- Sayu sonaba cerio se tomo muy enserio el papel de la entrenadora de su amigo.

-¿pero que pasara con mis estudios Sayu?- pregunto.

-tendrás toda la semana para ellos pero el fin de semana te dedicas a entrenar con migo te guste o no- Sayu sonaba muy enserio en lo que decía.

-está bien como digas…- el chico suspiro al no tener opción y decidió seguirle la corriente a su amiga.

-muy buen ponte tu conjunto de gimnasia y sal afuera que te estaré esperando…- así la chica camino con paso firme asía afuera, dejando a BroderK' solo en su comedor.

-hay…- dio una largo bostezo –bueno será mejor cambiarme de ropa rápido porque sino Sayu se enfadara con migo- y subió las escalera hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Sayu salio de la casa de BroderK'

-¿por que tarda tanto?- se pregunto impaciente mirando su reloj.

-ya estoy listo…- salio BroderK' de su casa ya vestido con su traje deportivo.

Sayu por su parte se ruborizo al verlo, se veía tan bien con aquel conjunto. BroderK' se percato de su mirada y su rubor.

-¿Qué pasa se me olvido lavarme bien la cara?- pregunto ingenuo el chico moreno.

-hee… - Sayu se despertó de sus pensamientos – no nada… mejor empecemos con el entrenamiento- aplico más seria.

-si no perdamos tiempo…- sonrió el chico.

Y sin más que decir ambos comenzaron a trotar para calentar un poco el cuerpo sin rumbo siguieron trotando por una largo rato.

A BroderK' le esperaba un día sumamente largo hoy.

Mientras tanto en un edificio abandonado…

Una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos celestes muy intensos, se encontraba entrenando en su lugar secreto, donde ella podía ser ella sin que nadie le dijese nada.

-vamos Matsumi si no te haces más fuerte, no te aceptaran para participar del torneo…- se decía a sí misma la chica para darse fuerzas para proseguir con el entrenamiento.

Había estado entrenando desde ayer en la noche y zafó de sus padres diciendo que se quedaría en la casa de una amiga estudiando para un examen.

Matsumi ya no podía seguir su cansancio le impedía moverse con mucha facilidad, pero no se iba a rendir tenía que sobrepasar sus límites si en verdad quería ganar.

De pronto cayó al suelo rendida apoyándose con sus rodillas y apoyando sus manos en el no tan limpio suelo.

-maldición…- se quejo mirando al suelo enojada –como se supone que ganare si ni siquiera puedo soportar este tonto entrenamiento-

Con dificultad logro levantarse pero su mirada seguía mirando al suelo.

-no me pienso rendir, me volveré más fuerte y todos recordaran la existencia de mi clan - grito con fuerzas levantando un puño y este se torno con un fuego celeste tan característico del clan Yagami.

En ese momento Matsumi miro su puño y noto algo diferente en el, sentía como aquel fuego se había vuelto más fuerte, más poderoso.

Antes a ella cuando era más joven le costaba hacer aparecer su fuego celeste, ya que solo se encendía cuando ella se enfurecía. Pero ahora podía sacarlo a voluntad propia sin la necesidad de enfurecerse.

Sonrió al ver los primeros resultados de su entrenamiento, de pronto decidió probar su velocidad, corriendo asía donde se entraba su mochila y en menos de un segundo se dio cuenta que estaba ya ahí y de la nada comenzó a golpear el aire para saber su capacidad de golpes, cuando supo que era suficiente se detuvo sorprendida sin decir nada, no solo su poder aumento sino tambien su velocidad y su capacidad de golpear.

Con una mirada seria miro sus manos por un momento, realmente logro sobrepasar su limites, sonrió.

-lo logre- su mirada seria seguía acompañada de una sonrisa de felicidad y confianza.

"si sigo entrenando así de duro podre superar mis limites y podre ganar el torneo sin tener que esforzarme" Pensó. "Siento… que pronto podre presenciar la redención del verdadero poder Yagami dentro mí, lo sé estoy segura".

Y sin decir nada decidió tomar una ducha y luego tomar un merecido descanso ya que el entrenamiento de mañana será mucho más duro.

Unas horas más tarde Matsumi después de haberse bañado tomo su mochila y saco una ropa más cómoda para poder dormir, que consistía en unos pantalones largos y una remera roja.

Y sin más que hacer se recostó en aquel sofá que había en aquel edificio abandonado. Colocando sus manos debajo de su cabeza miro al techo y pensando que pasara en el torneo.

"solo espero que alguien logre darme una buena pelea al menos por unos minutos" pensó la chica recordada las veces que había peleado con simples chicos que molestaban a sus amigas.

Matsumi era una chica muy fuerte de carácter y sobre todo de poder debido a sus genes de Yagami que corrían por sus venas.

Al igual que su antepasado Iori Yagami no les gustaba que se metieran con ella ni con las personas que quería y le apasionaba luchar con enemigos fuertes pero para su desgracia nunca pudo encontrar a alguien digno de darle una buena batalla.

Y sin más la chica serró sus ojos y se relajo hasta quedarse dormida, era pleno día pero tenía que descansar ya que en toda la noche no había dormido por haber estado entrenando sin descanso alguno.

Los días pasaron con mucha lentitud hasta cumplirse 17 días solo faltaba un día para el gran torneo.

Durante ese tiempo los guerreros se volvieron más fuertes, debidos a sus entrenamientos.

Mientras tanto un chico moreno abría la puerta de su casa un poco cansado ya que el último día su mejor amiga lo exploto más de lo normal en el entrenamiento.

-¡cielos que día!- aplico el chico ingresando a su hogar –no sé porque Sayu inste tanto en esto… hay una posibilidad de cien que logre ganar el torneo- BroderK' se dirigió a su cuarto para recostarse un rato, su cuerpo le exigía un merecido descanso.

-haa por fin en mi cuarto…- suspiro complacido tirándose en su cama y colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza permaneciendo así por unos minutos, de pronto su mirada se torno seria mientras miraba al techo. – mañana es el gran día… me pregunto si en verdad podre ganar- serró sus ojos por un momento –bueno gane o pierda no cambiara nada en mi vida- el chico se relajo y se quedo dormido.

En casa de Kyoshiro…

-y ¿cómo te sientes Kyoshiro? ¿Estás listo? Mañana es el gran día- la voz de Nao se oía algo diferente debido a la trasmisión de la línea telefónica.

-por supuesto que estoy listo amigo, estoy seguro que mañana ganare el torneo y me convertiré en un gran luchador- contesto Kyoshiro muy confiado a su amigo que se encontraba al otro lado le la línea telefónica.

-si estoy seguro que dejaras a todos con la boca abierta, jaja estaré apoyándote desde las gradas- aplico el chico sonriendo.

-si seguro que si… muero por ganar e irme por todo el mundo- respondió mientras sostenía su celular cerca de su oído.

-Kyoshiro antes de cortar quisiera que me respondieras algo- la voz de Nao se oía bastante seria logrando que su amigo le prestara mucha atención a lo que diria a continuación – ¿tu quieres ganar este torneo solo para irte lejos y poder olvidarte de ella?- pregunto haciendo que Kyoshiro se sonrojara.

-e… ¿ella?- pregunto tratando de hacerse el desentendido, aunque fue en vano ya que su amigo no era tonto ni mucho menos, Nao conocía bastante a Kyoshiro como para reconocer ese tipo de actitudes.

-no te agás el tonto –reprocho molesto -¿acaso crees que soy estúpido? Sabes perfectamente que te hablo de Matsumi- aclaro subiendo su tono de voz.

-hee bueno…- Kyoshiro se vio de nuevo acorralado entre la espada y la pared ante aquel cuestionamiento de su amigo –yo… yo creo que… ya es hora de dormir Nao, te veo mañana en el torneo- al cavar de hablar el chico corto sin responder la pregunta de su amigo.

Kyoshiro se encontraba en su habitación, dejo su celular en el mueble que se encontraba cerca de la cama y sin más se tumbo en colchón de su implica cama.

Respiro hondo soltando un suspiro, miro su reloj que marcaban las 23:51 pm en diez minutos el nuevo día comenzara, volvió a su posición inicial mirando el techo y colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza. En ese momento la pregunta de su amigo invadio su mente.

-¿Por qué?- se pregunto a sí mismo -¿Por qué será que no puedo sacarte de mi mente? – La expresión de Kyoshiro era de enojo combinado de inseguridad -¿acaso lo que realmente quiero es olvidarme de ella?- el chico se pregunto sentándose en su cama mirando el colchón seriamente –vamos Kyoshiro reacciona tu quieres ganar el torneo solo para cumplir tu sueño, no tiene nada que ver con ella- sé dijo así mismo para calmarse un poco.

Kyoshiro trataba de contradecirse así mismo diciendo esas palabras que ni siquiera él mismo se las creía. La verdad es que él no quería ganar el torneo para ir a cumplir su sueño de ser un gran guerrero, sino por el simple hecho de poder olvidarse de aquella chica la cual robo su corazón, la misma que ni siquiera notaba que él existía.

La única alternativa de poder olvidarse de ella era irse lejos por un largo tiempo, el suficiente para sacarla de su mente y corazón. Tal vez con suerte logre enamorarse de otra chica aunque lo dudaba bastante. Y si ganaba este torneo conseguiría dos cosas, una: cumplir su sueño y dos: olvidarse de aquella bella mujer que lo deleito desde el primer momento que la vio.

-maldición… ¿por qué será que me gustas tanto?- se preguntaba enojado – ¿por qué no puedo sacar de mi mente tu reflejo?- apretó sus puños con ira – ¿por qué me gustan tanto tus ojos, tu cabello, tus labios, tu cuerpo…- Kyoshiro respiro hondo para calmarse un poco.

-¿Por qué será que me he enamorado de la mujer que supuestamente tengo que odiar?- se tumbo en la cama más calmado y hasta con una sonrisa de total ironía – já… puede que nunca llegue a odiarte como tú a mi Matsumi, pero tengo que sacarte de mi corazón a como dé lugar, aunque si yo te gustara aun así no podríamos estar juntos porque… - su mirada se volvió seria- tu eres una Yagami y yo… soy un Kusanagi- sin más el chico serró sus ojos y se durmió con algo de dificultad.

El día siguiente no tardo en llegar, presentándose con un hermoso día soleado y perfecto para cualquier tipo de actividad recreativa. Pero hoy todo el mundo estaría con cualquier tipo de artefacto de comunicación solo para no perderse el gran suceso de este día.

El estadio donde los guerreros se enfrentarían ya estaba lleno, por fanáticos o aficionados por las luchas o familiares de todos los guerreros que participarían del torneo.

-espero que BroderK' logre ganar este torneo…- decía una Sayu que se encontraba en la parte más alta de las gradas para poder dar ánimos a su mejor amigo –já… no tengo de que preocuparme con el duro entrenamiento que realizamos se que lograra llegar a las finales- aplico confiada la chica de largos cabellos marrones.

Mientras tanto que en otra parte del estadio se encontraba una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos celestes intensos, preparándose en el vestidor de mujeres donde otras luchadoras se vestían y arreglaban para el momento de combatir.

Con una vestimenta que consistía en unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas, una musculosa que dejaba ver una parte de su ombligo de color roja, unas muñequeras color negro que tenían una pequeña pero notable luna blanca, en su mano derecha tenía un guante de cuero negro que dejaban sus dedos al descubierto solo cubría su palma y por último se coloco unas botas negras largas que hacían juego con su vestimenta.

-ya estoy lista- se dijo así misma mientras se miraba en el espejo, decidió dejar su cabello suelto y arreglar un poco su flequillo que cubría una cierta parte de sus ojos.

En eso en el suelo miro algo que le llamo la atención, una cinta color blanca bastante larga, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo con su mano derecha y la miro detenidamente.

-"seguramente se le perdió a alguien"-pensó con una mirada seria como de costumbre.

-disculpen ¿alguien vio mi cinta blanca?- una voz se no tan lejos llamando la atención de las chicas que se encontraban presentes aun arreglándose.

-creo que yo tengo lo que buscas…- hablo Matsumi sin saber muy bien quien había hablado.

-¡ho encontraste mi cinta!- la voz se oyó detrás de ella he instintivamente giro.

Era una chica de la misma edad de ella, cabellos rubios y ojos marrones, su vestimenta consistía en un traje de entrenamiento color blanco.

-sí creo que es esto- dijo mostrándole la cinta.

-si es esa. Gracias… debió haberse caído de mi mochila- hablo la chica mientras la tomaba y la colocaba alrededor de su cintura al parecer era parte de su uniforme –te lo agradezco de verdad no se qué haría si se me perdida- la miro sonriente.

-hee… si de nada –respondió Matsumi.

-ho donde están mis modales, me llamo Yuki Tomoshi encantada- se presento, estirando su mano.

-mi nombre es Matsumi Yagami igualmente- acoto apretando su mano.

-¿Yagami? ¿Tu apellido es Yagami?- ante aquella respuesta se sorprendió confundiendo a Matsumi.

-he… si ese es mi apellido- dijo mientras soltaba su mano – ¿pasa algo con ello?- pregunto volviendo a su acostumbrado tono cerio.

-no es solo que… nada olvídalo es un gusto conocerte Matsumi Yagami- la chica sonrió –y ¿participaras del torneo?- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-pues si por eso estoy aquí- respondió con ironía ante tal pregunta.

-ha claro jeje que tonta soy- sonrió rascando su nuca con su mano derecha.

-veo que tu tambien participaras- hablo Matsumi mirando su uniforme.

-si estoy aquí para participar del torneo y si es posible ganarlo pero sobre todo para poder pelear con adversarios más fuertes que yo- la última frase llamo la atención de Matsumi.

-veo que te atraen las artes marciales- aplico seria cruzándose de brazos.

-si me encantan las artes marciales desde pequeña me atrajeron estas cosas pero nunca pude hallar a alguien con quien combatir- aplico con una sonrisa.

-bueno puede que hoy encontremos a alguien digno de darnos una buena pelea- sonrió con su mirada seria.

-si eso espero pero es mejor ya ir al salón de entrada seguro que pronto dará comienzo el torneo- comenzó a caminar hacia la puesta

Al no tener nada más que hacer la siguió hacia la puerta dirigiéndose ambas al salón de espera para los guerreros.

Mientras todos lo guerrero esperaban que diera comienzo el torneo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color estaba en las gradas listo para alentar a su mejor amigo y mientras esperaba que el torneo diera comienzo comenzó a sonar su celular.

-Hola- hablo bajo para no molestar a la gente de a su alrededor mientras hablaba por su teléfono.

-¡Nao esto es una catástrofe no puedo participar del torneo estoy perdido!- era Kyoshiro quien estaba muy alterado como si algo lo estuviera asustando.

-Kyoshiro calma ¿qué sucede? ¿Paso algo malo?- pregunto preocupado su amigo.

-es horrible no podre competir en el torneo maldición ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?- el chico sonaba muy preocupado al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Kyoshiro cálmate ¿qué paso? ¿Te lastimas con algo y estas muy grave?- pregunto preocupado Nao.

-No es algo mucho peor…- se lamentaba el pobre chico.

-por Dios Kyoshiro que ha pasado cuéntame- Nao ya se estaba preocupando.

-es… es Matsumi ella también participara del torneo y ahora que mierda voy a hacer… ¿porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?- esto provoco que Nao respirara hondo su mejor amigo casi lo mata del susto solo para decirle que Matsumi participaría del torneo, tenía ganas de matarlo.

-¿y eso es todo? ¿Ese es el gran problema?- pregunto enojado –escucha Kyoshiro eso es algo de lo que no te tienes que preocupar solo ignórala y punto- Nao fue muy breve y directo.

-Pero… pero que pasa si me toca en un combate con ella ¿que se supone que hare Nao?- pregunto cerio el chico.

-Kyoshiro es un combate de artes marciales, si Matsumi se inscribió es porque conoce el riesgo y sabe que peleara con personas más fuertes que ella. Además si te toca un combate contra ella tendrás que pelear con todas tus fuerzas por que ella no tendrá compasión de ti hermano y que tanto te preocupas si ella no es tu amiga ni nada no creo que te ignore más de lo que ya lo hace jeje… vamos amigo está en juego tu sueño, olvídate de ella ahora es tu rival al igual que todos los que se inscribieron- Nao acabo dando una sonrisa.

-si tienes razón Nao, está en juego mi sueño y no puedo dar marcha atrás tengo que ser fuerte y ganar este torneo como sea- aplico el chico más calmado y contento.

-así se habla hermano recuerda no te des por vencido y da tu mejor esfuerzo- Nao sonrió y aunque sabía que no podía verlo, tenía por seguro que Kyoshiro sabía que le estaba sonriendo.

-lo hare… Gracias Nao te debo otra amigo- concluyo sonriendo.

-de nada suerte amigo te estaré apoyando desde las gradas da tu mejor esfuerzo y muéstreles de que estas echo…-

-lo haré adiós Nao- y así Kyoshiro corto más calmado y con muchos entusiasmos de que el torneo comenzara de una buena vez.

Kyoshiro estaba en el salón de espera, el mismo donde se encontraba Matsumi junto son Yuki mirando desde una ventaba a la multitud de afuera.

Kyoshiro se miro en el espejo que se encontraba en el salón mirando que no estuviera mal vestido.

El chico traía una campera negra de cuero que estaba abierta dejando ver que debajo tenía una remera blanca de manga corta, unos pantalones yens azules y unas zapatillas, en ambas manos tenía unos guantes mus parecidos a los que usaba su antepasado Kyo Kusanagi en todas sus batallas, la diferencia es que estos guantes eran de color negro y tenían el típico dibujo de un sol en ambos guantes.

Kyoshiro arreglo su flequillo para que tapase un poco sus ojos ya que sabía ese estilo le quedaba muy bien. Con una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada seria miro el reloj para saber a qué hora comenzaría, estaba ansioso ya quería probar sus habilidades en combate y ver con más claridad los resultados de sus duros entrenamientos.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que un hombre que se encontraba en el cuadrilátero de combate comenzó a hablar dando comienzo al torneo de artes marciales conocido como K.O.F

-Damas, caballeros, niños y niñas me complace darles la bienvenida a este emocionante torneo de artes marciales conocido como K.O.F, yo seré su presentador en este evento y daremos comienzo al gran torneo pero primero quisieran que oyeran unas palabras del el hombre que organizo este increíble evento- el presentador se encontraba en el cuadrilátero de pelea hablándole a la multitud de aquel inmenso estadio.

Por una entrada bastante amplia enfrente del cuadrilátero apareció un hombre de traje negro y corbata del mismo color, tenía cabello gris y ojos lila claros, por su apariencia era una persona joven como de 23 años. El hombre se acerco al presentador y este le entrego el micrófono para hablar.

-hola a todo el mundo mujeres y hombres niñas, niñas y familiares de los jóvenes a participar, me complace el día de hoy dar comienzo a este torneo de artes marciales llamado K.O.F. Hoy jóvenes de muchas edades demostraran sus habilidades en combate y fuerza. Antes que se me olvide mi nombre es Makaru Idorohe y como el presentador ya les dijo antes soy el patrocinador de este evento que seguro nos sorprenderá a todos, pero esta no fue idea mía sino de mi padre, él es que hace todo esto posible el día de hoy y se lo agradezco de corazón. Como ya saben el ganador de este torneo se llevara un premio de mucho dinero y se convertirá en campeón mundial de K.O.F donde podrá viajar por todo el mundo peleando para mantener su titulo en este campeonato- el hombre hablaba con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a la interminable multitud –y para terminar solo deseo lo mejor para este evento y que todos los jóvenes luchadores sean conocidos como campeones, ganen o no, les deseo suerte a todos y que disfruten este campeonato que sin duda será inolvidable para todos. Gracias- los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse especialmente de algunas mujeres que gritaban por el hombre que hablaba ya que a la mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban presentes les parecía un hombre muy atractivo y bastante elegante.

Mientras lo aplausos seguían el hombre se retiro por donde vino, dio un suspiro y sin detenerse se encontró con una empleada más bien su secretaria,

-un grandioso discurso señor- alago la mujer de largos cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, vestida con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una pollera que le llegaba a sus rodillas y de unos 20 años de edad, en sus manos tenía una especien de anotador

-si gracias Licy, eres muy amable pero ahora tengo que ir a ver a mi padre si no te molesta- el hombre siguió caminando hacia delante

-he… si su padre ya está aquí señor- aplico la mujer haciendo que Makaru se detuviera.

-¿Qué? Papá llego y ¿en donde esta?- pregunto mirándola.

-el señor Sauler lo está esperando en la parte alta de edificio- respondió mirando su anotador.

-está bien gracias Licy, avísame si se presenta algún problema- el hombre salio corriendo hacia la parte más alta del edificio.

Corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de una habitación, la misma que tenía una ventana de vidrio enorme para no perderse ningún detalle de las batallas de este torneo.

-¿Papá?- pregunto abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con un hombre del con un traje muy similar al de él, de cabellos blancos pero no podía ver su cara ya que estaba dándole la espalda, mientras miraba hacia el cuadrilátero de combate esperando que diera inicio el torneo.

-Makaru… que emocionante discurso- hablo el hombre de espaldas con un tono de ironía en su voz.

-papá yo solo…-

-quería apoyar a todos los luchadores ¿no? ¿Era eso l0 que ibas a comentar?- lo interrumpió el hombre pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su hijo –eres un idiota- le reprocho.

-pero papá…- el chico no pudo continuar no sabía que decir.

-que no se te olvide el objetivo de este evento Makaru es por eso que te ayudo con este plan hijo…- su voz al final se volvió más calmada.

-ruego tu perdón padre…- hiso una inclinación a modo de disculpa.

-recuerda hijo un perdedor siempre lo será por toda su vida, si dices que todos son ganadores no valdría la pena hacer este torneo, recuerda que nosotros buscamos a los más poderoso de este torneo y no a los más débiles y solo los más fuertes…- se detuvo en la explicación

-merecen ser ganadores- termino la frase su hijo, con una expresión seria.

-así es y tu hijo mío eres un ganador por qué…- el hombre giro pero una sombra tapaba su rostro solo se podía notar su sonrisa, debido a la poca luz del lugar ya que no tenía las luces encendidas solo era iluminada por la luz del sol, pero en esa inmensa habitación no era suficiente la luz.

-por que soy fuerte –respondió su hijo mirándolo.

-exacto eres el hombre más fuerte de este mundo Makaru, si quieres puedes tener al mundo a tus pies pero primero ¿qué hay que hacer?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

-hay que deshacernos de la competencia- respondió mirándolo.

-exacto hijo, eres inteligente sigue pensando así y lograremos nuestra ambición- aplico colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de su hijo.

-si padre- respondió cerio agachando la mirada, no muy convencido de las intenciones de su padre, para con él.

-bien… ahora vete ya sabes que hacer- dijo dando la vuelta mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

-si te veo luego- así Makaru se retiro de la habitación dejando solo a su padre.

Comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a una habitación donde tenía una ventana de vidrio más pequeña que la de otra habitación y caminando despacio se acercó mirando en silencio el cuadrilátero de combate.

Mientras tanto en el salo de los guerrero ya estaban listos para salir todos los jóvenes inscriptos en el torneo.

-hay Matsumi no te pareció genial el discurso del señor Makaru- comentaba Yuki con un rubor en ambas mejillas.

-hee… ¿te refieres a el hombre que hablo hace un momento?- pregunto con una mirada de poca importancia.

-¿si no te parece un hombre muy apuesto?- pregunto ruborizada su nueva amiga con unos corazones que se le formaron en los ojos.

-a mi me parece un hombre como todos los demás- acoto mirando seria asía otro lado sin mucha importancia el tema de su amiga.

-yo creo que es muy guapo y es tan elegante y sofisticado al igual que educado- seguía idolatrando a aquel hombre de ojos lilas.

-¿lo conoces como sabes tanto sobre ese tipo? – pregunto seria como de costumbre.

-la pregunta seria ¿Quién no lo conoce? El señor Makaru es famoso por todo el mundo es un empresario que hace eventos como este y gana mucho dinero. Sale constantemente en todos los medios de comunicación como diarios y revistas también en la televisión, sin mencionar que es un hombre mega guapo- termino un poco más ruborizada que antes.

-haa… ya veo creo que soy la única que no lo conoció…- aplico con expresión seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Pero en ese momento la voz del presentador se comenzó a escuchar dando el inicio del torneo.

-bueno damas y caballeros y damos por iniciado este torneo, los chicos que lucharan en los primeros combates serán seleccionados al azar por la computadora, con eso sabremos quien será el primero y con quien lucharan y los nombre seleccionados saldrán por aquí- hablo el presentador señalando a una enorme pantalla que estaba a un lado del cuadrilátero pegada a una pared –bueno no retrasemos mas este torneo y comencemos que salgan los primeros nombres por la pantalla-

En ese momento todos dirigieron su vista a la pantalla para saber quiénes serían los primeros en pasar al cuadrilátero.

-y los primero son… Kyoshiro Kusanagi vs Jimmy Toratsumo-

-"¿Qué? Kyoshiro Kusanagi ¿acaso él tambien se inscribió?"- se pregunto mentalmente Matsumi muy sorprendida.

Miro así a atrás y vio como Kyoshiro caminaba asía la entrada del cuadrilátero, muy sorprendida miro como pasaba delante de ella. Se veía muy concentrado, sonriendo con una mirada seria, pero se detuvo con antes de pasar al cuadrilátero.

Kyoshiro miro asía atrás buscando al que sería su rival, aunque a el tambien le sorprendía que uno de sus compañeros de la prepa sería el primero en luchar con él.

-"pero ¿para qué rayos se inscribió ese presumido de Toratsumo en este torneo?" – seguía preguntándose Matsumi interiormente, mirando a su compañero de Preparatoria que caminaba asía la entrada.

Jimmy camino hasta donde se encontraba Kyoshiro, al parecer sabía que tenía algo que decirle.

-baya quien lo diria Kyoshiro Kusanagi en un torneo de artes marciales- aplico el chico rubio muy seguro de sí mismo, con un tono de ironía en su voz.

-sí lo mismo digo Jimmy- respondió serio pero su sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios –pero que mas da… que gane el mejor – aplico estirando su mano en señal de buen contrincante.

-exacto que gane el mejor ósea yo Kyoshiro- hablo Jimmy presumiendo, haciendo que el chico castaño se enojara y bajara su mano.

Y sin más los dos se encamaron al cuadrilátero, donde los aplausos se escucharon al salir los primeros contrincantes.

Ambos se posicionaron uno frente al otro colocándose en posición de combate para el momento en el que el árbitro diera comienzo al primer asalto.

-no creas que por que seas mi compañero seré amable con tigo Kyoshiro– aplico Jimmy sonriendo muy confiado de sí mismo.

-lo mismo digo Jimmy- respondió serio pero sonriendo.

-pero no te pongas a llorar si te golpeo muy fuerte…- dijo eso en un tono de burla haciendo que Kyoshiro se enfadara.

-y que empiece el combate…- el árbitro dio la orden y comenzó el primer combate.

Así Jimmy se lanzo a Kyoshiro tratando de golpearlo, pero este esquivaba sus ataques sin el menor esfuerzo, se asía a un lado en cada golpe de él chico rubio esquivándolo. Jimmy siguió con sus golpes tratando de golpearlo en la cara pero no lo lograba, el chico los esquivaba rápida y habilidosamente dejándolo muy sorprendido al chico de rubios cabellos.

En ese momento Jimmy le tira una patada al rostro, que el chico castaño detuvo con su mano derecha sin mucho esfuerzo, aprovechando que su contrincante bajo la guardia por lo sorprendido que estaba de tiro un puñetazo al rostro que Jimmy no pudo esquivar. Dejándolo en el piso algo mareado.

-¿qué pasa? no me digas que fue muy fuerte para ti, ni siquiera estoy peleando en serio apenas estoy calendo- hablo Kyoshiro algo sorprendido a su rival ya no podía mas y solo le dio un simple golpe.

Jimmy se levanto y más enojado comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos y patadas coordinadas que aunque eran más rápidas a Kyoshiro no le costó esquivarlas.

-vamos este es todo tu potencial, ni siquiera me sirve de calentamiento- aplico Kyoshiro mientras esquivaba su ataques sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Cállate Kusanagi- hablo sin dejar de mandarle ataques.

Mientras que Kyoshiro y Jimmy estaban luchando, Matsumi los miraba sería.

-wau ¿no crees que el chico de cabellos marrones el muy veloz Matsumi? Esquiva los ataques del otro chico sin el menor esfuerzo- hablo Yuki sorprendida por la velocidad de Kyoshiro.

Matsumi no contesto solo los seguía observando muy sería.

-"ya veo… ese idiota de Kyoshiro Kusanagi no es un debilucho como yo pensaba después de todo"- se decía mentalmente Matsumi mientas miraba al chico de cabellera marrón –"este torneo será más emocionante de lo que yo pensé"- sonrió con su típica expresión seria.

Volviendo al combate Kyoshiro supo que era hora de terminar con este combate, sabía de ya por medio que usaría no usaría sus poderes en el primer asalto después de todo.

Cuando Jimmy le lanzo un golpe directo a la cara, Kyoshiro detuvo su golpe con su palma sosteniendo con fuerza el puno del otro chico.

Y lo golpeo en el estomago con su rodilla haciendo que el chico rubio cayera al suelo por el dolor.

-Ma… maldición- dijo el chico con mucho dolor

El tiempo del combate acabo dando la victoria del primer asalto a Kyoshiro, por el hecho de que era el único que se mantenía en pie sobre el cuadrilátero.

-déjame que te ayude…- Kyoshiro estiro su mano para que Jimmy la tomara así podría levantarse con más facilidad.

-aléjate de mi…- fue su respuesta mientras se levantaba costosamente y se dirigía al salón del descanso. Jimmy era muy orgulloso como para aceptar ayuda de alguien.

-Y la victoria de este primer combate es para Kyoshiro Kusanagi- sonó la voz del presentador mientras levantaba el brazo del chico en señal de victoria.

Y así el chico se dirigió al salón de espera, para saber un poco más tarde quien sería su próximo contrincante.

En el momento en que Kyoshiro pasó cerca de Matsumi ambos se miraron cerios y el chico tomo asiento en una de las bancas del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la sala donde se encontraba Makaru, se quedo muy sorprendido ante el combate la verdad es que Kyoshiro le llamaba mucho la atención

-con que… tu eres Kyoshiro he…- hablo para sí mismo el hombre – valla tienes mucho potencial chico me sorprendiste- el hombre sonrió con malicia recodando la batalla de Kyoshiro.

Mientras que en la sala de espera de guerreros, todos estaban mirando el combate entre dos chicos de la misma edad.

-"veo que no soy la única que se entreno duramente"- se decía mental mente Matsumi mientras que miraba a Kyoshiro de reojo, el se encontraba mirando el combate de esos dos chicos –"bueno por lo menos me divertiré un poco después de todo en este torneo"- Matsumi sonrió de lado mientras giraba su vista asía el combate que se estaba presenciando en el cuadrilátero

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	3. Capitulo 3 Adrenalina de combate

**_ Capitulo 3° Adrenalina de combate._**

**Pensamientos...**

Mi nombre es Matsumi Yagami tengo 17 años y si… soy la heredera de la legendario clan Yagami, la mima que derroto a Gustad en aquella batalla de hace unos 200 años atrás, hoy todos consideran que esa gran batalla (la misma que se decidió el destino del universo) piensan que es una leyenda, un mito, algo que no paso. Bueno pues yo soy la prueba viviente de que eso es verdad solo basta con escuchar mi apellido y ya.

Pero por lo que veo eso no es suficiente para que la gente se dé cuenta de la realidad, claro que todos están de acuerdo de que mi apellido sea el mismo que el de un guerrero de leyenda es una muy rara coincidencia.

Y que mas da ¿a quién le importa lo que sucedió hace 200 años atrás?... obviamente que a mí y a todos debería importarle. Pero mis esfuerzos serian en vano y no estoy en posición de que tachen de lunática solo por decir que soy la heredera de Iori Yagami.

Mis padres siempre me decían que esto tenía que ser un secreto solo entre nosotros, yo solo opté por quedarme cayada y olvidarme de la fama que podía tener solo por ser la heredera de un legendario clan.

Y si soy sincera, se siente bien ser deferente a los demás, el hecho de poder sacar llamas de mis manos me emocionaba, me gustaba saber que por decirlo de alguna manera soy "la mujer más fuerte del mundo"

Pero todo eso cambio cuando a mis ocho años de edad nos mudamos a la ciudad de Sout town, devido al nuevo trabajo de mi padre, nos enteramos que la familia que vivía casi enfrente de nosotros, tenía el apellido Kusanagi.

Mis padres me contaron la historia de la rivalidad del clan Yagami y Kusanagi, así me entere que supuestamente el niño de esa familia era mi enemigo solo por ser del clan Kusanagi. Y en los primeros días de haberme enterado de la supuesta historia no podía dejar de preguntarme ¿cómo es posible odiar a alguien a quien no conoces?

Pero con el tiempo fui entendiendo que ese chico tenía una posibilidad que superar mis poderes y si soy sincera eso no fue algo que me logro gustar mucho. A ello cada día entrenaba duramente para superar mis poderes cada vez más.

Durante todo este tiempo solo me concentre en volverme más fuerte, no me importaba nada además de entrenar y con respecto a ese idiota de Kyoshiro simplemente lo ignoraba, no lo miraba, hacia como si no existiese. Cosa que no me costo en lo más mínimo, me importaba un comino ese tonto.

Creo que él tambien conoce la historia de la rivalidad de nuestros clanes ya que el tambien me ignora ni tampoco me hablo durante todo este tiempo.

Pero si soy sincera me tienta la idea de enfrentarme en un combate con ese imbécil, quisiera saber que tan fuerte es el heredero del clan Kusanagi y de paso demostrarle que soy más fuerte que él.

Y si la pregunta es ¿me gusta luchar con enemigos fuertes? pues obvio que si, debido a los genes de Yagami que fluyen dentro de mí y admito que también me atrae un poco cantar Rock pero mis padres están de acuerdo en que me vuelva en una guerrera muy fuerte, ellos saben que tengo potencial para ello.

Y bueno esa se convirtió en mi meta, ser la guerrera más fuerte de la tierra y revivir el apellido de mi clan y mi antepasado Iori Yagami. La verdad es que nada es mejor que sentir la adrenalina de un buen combate, no hay nada que se le compare, lástima que nunca pude sentir tal sensación ya que no pude encontrar a la persona capaz brindarme un buen combate

Sé que algún día peleare con alguien que sea capaz de dame una buena pelea y hacerme sentir esa adrenalina que solo un buen combate te logra otorgar. Lo sé de eso estoy segura…

**Fin de pensamientos...**

Todos se encontraban mirando el combate entre dos chicos que terminó dándole la victoria al más fuerte de los dos.

Pero especialmente un hombre no lograba sacar el primer combate de su cabeza.

-hmmm… con que ¿Kyoshiro Kusanagi es el nombre de ese chico hee?- se preguntaba Sauler para sí mismo mientras miraba en algún punto el torneo.

-creo que ya encontramos a uno de ellos…- aplico con una sonrisa

-La ganadora de ese combate es… Yuki Tomoshi- se oyó la voz del presentador apenas termino el tercer combate, el cual salio ganadora Yuki por pelear con un chico más débil que ella.

-peleaste bien…- hablo Matsumi mientras permanecía de brazos cruzados y mirándola seria, esbozando una pequeña pero notable sonrisa.

-gracias Matsumi se que tu tambien lograras ganar tu primer combate- sonrió la chica

-Los siguientes a combatir son…- el presentador miraba la pantalla esperando los dos nombres que aparecerían –BroderK' vs Nick Otomoki-

-"BroderK'…" – Kyoshiro se sorprendió no entendía por qué estaba BroderK' aquí acaso ¿le gustaban las artes marciales?

También Matsumi quedo igual de sorprendida realmente no esperaba que algún otro compañero se inscribiera en este torneo.

-Por fin me toca…- BroderK' estaba apoyado en un rincón esperando su momento de combatir.

Y sin más el otro chico con el que BroderK' combatiría tambien camino hasta llegar a la entrada del cuadrilátero pero antes de dar un paso más se detuvo. Quería conocer a su oponente de pelea.

Su rival era un chico de la misma edad de él, tenia cabello azul y ojos color verde claro, pero solo podía verse uno de sus ojos ya que su flequillo tapaba el otro. Su vestimenta consistía en una remera blanca de mangas cortas y unos pantalones negros, en ambas manos tenía unos guantes de cuero gris que dejaba ver sus dedos.

Ambos se miraron por un momento sin decirse nada, BroderK' estaba un poco nervioso por que el chico de cabellos azules lo miraba muy cerio. Pero después el chico le extendió la mano y le sonrió.

-espero que tengamos una buena batalla…- dijo el chico.

Después de un momento BroderK' también sonrió y apretó su mano, como todo un buen contrincante de pelea.

-Digo lo mismo- respondió soltándolo y sin más los dos caminaron asía el cuadrilátero de combate.

-que comience la pelea- el presentador dio la orden de pelea.

Ambos se pusieron el posición de combate y BroderK' se dispuso a atacar, comenzando con un golpe, el cual su oponente esquivo no muy fácilmente que digamos.

Los golpes y patadas por parte de ambos continuaron por un rato mas, ambos esquivaban los ataques del otro.

Nick se dispuso a atacar con una patada, la cual BroderK' no logro esquivar, golpeándolo así en el estomago.

El golpe fue muy duro sin embargo BroderK' no se rendiría tan fácil así que mas cerio y enojado con un puñetazo veloz en la cara hiso retroceder al muchacho.

Golpes de ese tipo se hicieron presentes en el cuadrilátero por parte de ellos, ninguno ya esquivaba los ataques del otro aun que tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo no lo aprovechaban al parecer querían medir sus fuerzas, la pelea se había convertido en el juego de "quien da el golpe más fuerte"

Después de unos minutos de puros golpes uno de decido a hablar.

-eres fuerte lo admito pero creo que ya es hora de terminar con el calentamiento ¿no crees?- hablo Nick dejando confundido a BroderK'

-Ca… ¿calentamiento?- repitió el moreno

-si ya basta de juegos y comencemos con el verdadero combate- el chico de cabellos azules se volvió a colocar en posición de combate.

-"¿cómo es posible que se mantenga en pie después de esos golpes acaso en verdad solo era un calentamiento para él?"- se preguntaba mentalmente BroderK'

En menos de medio segundo, Nick de un salto se acerco a BroderK' y de un solo golpe en el estomago hiso que se arrodillara producto del dolor.

-Mierda… ¿cómo es posible que tenga ese poder?- susurro BroderK' poniéndose de pie, aun le dolía pero no pensaba rendirse.

-Vaya eres muy resistente pero veamos cuanto aguantas así…- aplico el peliazul acercándose a BroderK'.

Nick volvió a lanzar un nuevo golpe pero BroK' lo esquivo pero de repente sintió como un puño lo golpeaba en el pecho haciendo que se callera.

-"es muy veloz"- BroderK' no entendía cómo era posible que este chico tuviera esa velocidad anormal

Con dificultad se levanto y sin pensarlo comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes y patadas coordinadas asía su oponente, el cual las esquivaba fácilmente.

Nick vio una nueva oportunidad de golpear a su oponente y no la iba a dejar ir, le lanzo un veloz golpe a la cara con el cual estaba seguro que dejaría noqueado a su rival y ganaría este asalto, cuando su puño estaba a escasos centímetros de la cara de su oponente para su sorpresa BroK' detuvo el golpe con su mano.

-no tienes idea- BroderK' hablaba con la mirada gacha dejando que su flequillo cubriera su ojos –en el lió en que te has metido- alzo su mirada apretando el puno de su oponente muy fuerte.

Nick trataba de zafarse de su amarre pero no podía lo tenía sujetado muy fuerte, aprovechando que su otra mano estaba libre decidió darle un golpe en la cara, cosa que también detuvo BroK' con su mano libre.

Aprovechando que su oponente estaba distraído tratando de zafarse, con su rodilla lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que el peliazul casi se retorciera de dolor.

-ha…- se quejaba de dolor el chico de cabellos azules –jaja creo que te subestime novato, ya es suficiente de de juegitos inútiles te demostrare mi verdadero potencial- el chico sonreía mientras volvía a colocarse derecho.

BroderK' no entendía eso de "Demostrarte mi verdadero potencial". Es que acaso este tipo ¿era realmente humano?

-"ho no ese chico es muy fuerte… BroderK' no podrá ganarle, no debí pedirle que participara de este torneo"- pesaba Sayu desde las gradas mientras miraba preocupada el combate de su amigo.

-terminemos con esto- hablo Nick, luego de eso apretó sus puños con fuerza a igual que apretaba sus dientes, mientras fruncía el seño.

De repente los ojos de Nick cambiaron de color pasando de verde a blanco intenso, haciendo el efecto de que sus pupilas desaparecieran dejando sus ojos en un total blanco. Sus músculos comenzaron a agrandarse tanto que su camisa comenzaba a desgarrarse, su cabello paso de azul marino a Blanco

-Que… qué diablos es este tipo- aplico BroderK' sorprendido por la trasformación que estaba presenciado de su rival.

Mientras que en el salón de descanso, todos se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que se estaba pasando en el cuadrilátero de combate

-¿Que es lo que está sucediendo?- Pregunto Yuki sorprendida

-no tengo idea… pero de lo que sí sé es que ese tipo no es humano – aplico seria pero sorprendida Matsumi

-"¿qué mierda es ese tipo?"- se preguntaba Kyoshiro muy sorprendido mirando el combate.

Nick de un momento a otro sus pies no estaban apoyados en el piso, estaba flotando en el aire dejando mas sorprendido a BroderK'

-¿qué rayos eres?- pregunto BroderK'

-Pronto lo sabrás- respondió Nick ya listo para atacar

BroderK' se coloco en posición de combate listo para defenderse.

-bueno seas lo que seas no me importa yo ganare este combate a como dé lugar- BroderK' sonrió confiado

Y se decidió, de un salto se dirigió a él para golpearlo pero cuando estaba a punto de dar su golpe desapareció.

-Do… ¿dónde está?- se pregunto mirando a ambos lados

-aquí estoy novato…- sintió que susurraban en el oído y de un zas un puño lo golpeo en la espalda haciendo que cayera unos metros más allá de él.

-ra… rayos ti… tiene una velocidad in…creíble- hablaba BroderK' mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo, pero cuando se encontraba apoyado en sus manos y rodillas dispuesto a levantarse, pero una patada lo impidió haciendó que se golpeara contra el piso, el golpe fue tan fuerte que dejo una grieta en el cuadrilátero con aquella patada que Nick le afronto.

-Haaaa- Grito de dolor BroderK' ya que su rival apretaba con fuerza su espalda con su pie

-que pasa novato, no me digas que no puedes mas si recién comenzamos jaja... vamos demuéstrame tu fuerza- decía Nick apretando la espalda de Brok' con más fuerza haciéndolo gritar mas fuerte.

Los gritos de dolor de BroderK' se escuchaba con facilidad en todo el toreo.

-"ho no si esto continua BroK' va a…"- fue lo que pensó Sayu, muy aterrada, mientras miraba como torturaban a su mejor amigo.

Mientras que en la parte más alta del torneo un hombre miraba con una sonrisa el combate.

-vaya el torneo es más emocionante de lo que esperaba- fue lo que se dijo asi mismo Sauler.

Mientras que en otra habitación se encontraba Makaru mirando muy sorprendido el combate.

-cómo es posible que tenga tanto poder es que acaso él será…- fue lo que se decía el hombre refiriéndose a Nick.

En el cuadrilátero lo que se oía era los gritos de dolor de un chico.

-jaja ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué no decías que me ganarías sin importar nada? Venga… anda inténtalo- hablaba Nick torturándolo mientras lo seguía aplastando.

BroderK' se quedo mudo sin decir una palabra.

-Hmmm me has decepcionado creía que eras más fuerte, que serias capaz de darme una buena pelea… pero solo eres un devilucho al igual que todos los demás- esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de BroderK.

-te aplastare como a un insecto- Nick decidió que era hora de acabar con esto y terminar con una patada, alzo su pie posicionándolo en la cabeza de BroderK –adiós novato- bajo su pie a toda velocidad cuando estaba a punto de aplastar a BroderK algo detuvo su pie impidiendo avanzar.

BroderK' estaba en el suelo tirado boca arriba deteniendo con su mano derecha el pie de Nick.

-con que… soy un debilucho ¿No? – dijo mientras apretaba mas el pie de Nick, el cual aun no salía de su estado de sorpresa -¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR FENÓMENO!- grito BroderK'. Pero en ese momento algo sucedió algo que nadie ni siquiera él mismo se explicaba.

De las manos de BroderK' salían llamas de fuego. Este acto dejo impresionado no solo al mismo BroK' sino a la multitud que lo observaba.

En eso Nick se zafo del agarre de BroderK' debido a que este no salia de su sorpresa sorpresa.

-"mis manos…"- pensaba el chico mientras no apartaban la vista de las mismas, las cuales se encontraban en completas llamas –"se están quemando"- BroderK' trataba de averiguar de cómo era posible de que de repente sus manos se incendiaron y por alguna razón no se quemaba o sentía algún dolor.

El tiempo límite finalizo, dando por finalizado el combate.

-muy bien hecho novato pudiste sacar tu verdadero potencial, te felicito- se escucho la voz de Nick.

BroderK' no comprendía nada y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Nick volvió a su forma normal.

Volvió a mimar su manos las llamas no se apagaban.

-trata de relajarte de esa forma se apagaran- hablo Nick andes de habandonar el cuadrilátero e ir asía la sala de descanso.

BroK' ahora estaba más que confundido, no entendía para nada la situación que estaba viviendo, sin apartar la vista de sus manos en llamas recordó lo que Nick dijo. Como pudo logro calmarse y relajarse.

Y las llamas de sus manos se desvanecieron de hasta extinguirse.

-Wau espectadores pero esta fue la pelea que más emocionante que he visto en mi vida y tenemos un empate momentario ya veremos qué sucederá y que es lo que decidirá nuestro organizador sobre esto…- fue lo que dijo el presentador

BroderK' aun en un cierto estado de shock camino al salón de descanso donde los demás luchadores lo miraban muy sorprendidos.

-Oye ¿cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto uno de los luchadores que se encontraba allí.

-no… no lo sé- fue lo que dijo aun confundido sentándose en uno de los bancos de aquel lugar.

-"¿como es eso posible? como es posible que BroderK' tenga mis mismos poderes de fuego es que acaso ¿el también será un heredero del Clan Kusanagi? No eso es imposible solo yo poseo el verdadero poder Kusanagi esto no tiene ningún sentido"- Kyoshiro no entendía la situación que acababa de presenciar.

-"como es posible que BroderK' pueda sacar llamas de su cuerpo, esto no me sierra tiene que haber una explicación lógica para esto"- a Matsumi tampoco le convencía lo que presencio, miraba seria a BroderK' que aun se encontraba algo aturdido.

Mientras que BroderK' se encontraba mirando sus manos un tanto pensativo tratando que encontrarle una explicación a esto.

-ten…- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro a un lado y observo que se trataba de Kyoshiro que le ofrecía una botella de agua fresca –refréscate tuviste una dura batalla…- sonrió mientras que BroderK' aceptaba la botella

-Gracias…- respondió

-de nada… vamos anímate un faltan muchos torneos y estoy seguro que tanto tu como yo pasaremos a la segunda ronda- sonrió tratando de darle ánimos para seguir.

BroderK' solo asintió con la cabeza y después tomo un poco de agua para refrescarse pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien le hablaba.

-discúlpame si te lastime pero no encontré otro método para que me mostrabas tus verdaderos poderes…- era aquel hambre con quien lucho hace poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto confundido BroderK' ante el comentario de Nick.

-lo único que puedo decirte es que lo hice por buenas razones, por eso te pido perdón si en el proceso te deje mal herido…- fue lo que respondió el peliazul retirándose del lugar

El chico seguía sin entender la situación que estaba viviendo.

-olvídalo… no pienses en eso BroK' ahora solo disfrutemos de las batallas- Kyoshiro trataba de que olvidara la situación y se relajara, puede que él tampoco entendía ni un rábano de la situación pero ya después habría tiempo para pensar en ello.

Las batallas continuaron ya todos avían combatido hasta Matsumi que le toco pelear con una chica bastante devilucha así que no le iso falta desmostrar sus poderes no tuvo problemas en ganar su primer combate.

Todos estaban ansiosos por saber quien pasaría a la segunda ronda del combate.

Luego de unos minutos el presentador le dio el micrófono a Makaru para anunciar a los que pasaría a la segunda fase del torneo.

-Bueno este es el momento que estábamos esperando en el que sabremos quienes serán los que pasaran a la segunda ronda, siento decir que no todos podrán pasar pero felicito a los ganadores de la primera ronda y también a los que no lograron pasar, gracias por participar y poder mostrarle al mundo las habilidades que todos posee- hablaba el presentador a la multitud ansiosa -Y sin mas preámbulos los siguientes en pasar a la segunda ronda del torneo son...-

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Capitulo 4 Poder de Orochi

**_Capitulo 4 Poder de Orochi  
_**

Todos los espectadores se encontraban impacientes y hasta ansiosos por que ahora se darían a conocer los nombres de los participantes en pasar a la siguiente etapa del torneo.

-Y sin mas preámbulos los siguientes en pasar a la segunda ronda del torneo son...- La voz del Presentador era la mas escuchada y esperada no solo por el publico, sino también por los jóvenes participantes -Kyoshiro Kusanagi, Matsumi Yagami, Yuki tomoshi...- los nombres de varios participantes también fueron nombrados pero todos ellos habían ganados sus respectivos combates, ahora se sabría que pasaría con los participantes cuya pelea termino en empate - para todos los guerreros que fueron nombrados !Felicidades¡ nos veremos en la siguiente etapa del torneo, y ahora el señor Makaru decidira que sucederá con los participantes que terminaron el empate-

El presentador le entrego el micrófono al hombre de traje, el cual poseía una mirada seria la cual despertó los nervios de los participantes no nombrados, sin embargo uno de ellos se encontraba pensativo mientras mantenía su mirada en sus manos tratando de asimilar lo que hasta hace poco acababa de pasar.

-"Como es posible que de mis manos brotaran llamas"- BroderK' aun trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado en su cabeza solo rondaba lo sucedido en su primer combate -"Con lo inteligente que soy debería hallar una respuesta para esto pero esto... simplemente no tiene lógica ni lo que me sucedió a mi, ni tampoco me explico la trasformación de ese chico"- pensaba el moreno una y otra vez tratando de buscar alguna posible respuesta a su interrogante -"Discúlpame si te lastime pero no encontré otro método para que me mostrabas tus verdaderos poderes…"- las palabras de aquel chico con el que combatió inundaron su mente -"Mis verdadero poderes... ¿que es lo que me habrá querido decir eso?"- su mente se encontraba desconectada de este mundo, lo único que quería era saber como rayos sus manos expulsaron fuego de la mismísima nada.

-Bueno felicito a los vencedores de los combates de esta primera ronda y ahora con respecto a los que acabaron en empate...- Makaru se detuvo por unos momentos antes de hablar recordando las palabras que su padre le dijo hasta hace poco.

**_Flash Back_**

-Makaru quiero que esos dos pasen a la segunda etapa del torneo- Hablo Sauler refiriéndose a BroderK' y Nick, esos jóvenes llamaron la atención del hombre.

-Si esos dos terminaron en empate si no me equivoco, admito que hasta a mi me sorprendió lo que sucedió en ese combate- le respondió a su padre el cual permanecía de espaldas a el mirando desde su ventana el cuadrilátero de combate.

-No me interesa como lo hagas pero asegúrate de que esos dos muchachos permanezcan en el torneo- la voz de su padre sonaba mas como una orden que como una petición

-Pero si hago que ellos pasen a la segunda ronda, también tendría que aprobar a los demás participantes que acabaron en empate para que parezca justo y no se levanten sospechas- respondió cerio haciendo que su padre soltara un suspiro de aburrimiento.

-Bien hazlo como quieras pero quiero a esos dos en la segunda como sea- su voz sonó mas demandante, lo suficiente para que Makaru ya no aportase mas a la conversación y se decidiera a cumplir lo que su padre le replicaba.

-Si señor, como usted ordene- fue lo que le respondió encaminadoce asía la puerta -Padre...- susurro antes de salir de la habitación y encamirarce a el cuadrilátero.

-No me queda de otra hacer que quiere pero... la verdad no estoy muy seguro de que todo esto valla a funcionar- fue lo que se dijo a así mismo mientras seguía con su caminar -Pero aun así no tengo opción haré lo necesario para ayudar a mi padre- su semblante se mostró cambio a uno de total seriedad, la verdad es que a veces se cuestionaba si realmente quería ser parte de el plan de su padre.

**_fin del Flash Back_**

-He decidido que todos los combatientes que terminaron en empate pasaran automáticamente a la segunda ronda- esa fue la decisión de Makaru, la misma que dejo sorprendidos a los jóvenes, sobre todo a BroderK' puesto que no se imaginaba seguir en el torneo después de lo que sucedió pensó que lo tacharían de fenómeno.

-Te felicito BroK' pasaste a la segunda ronda, te dije que no tenias de que preocuparte- Kyoshiro le sonrió y levanto el pulgar de su mano derecha como un gesto de "bien hecho"

-He si gracias Kyoshiro...- respondió el moreno que se encontraba sentado en una banca que había en la sala de descanso, no parecía muy animado puesto que ahora dudaba si seguir en el torneo o no, en este momento tenia muchas cosas en su mente

Sin embargo Kyoshiro noto la actitud del muchacho y decidió no aportar mas nada, supuso que estaba algo confundido con lo que paso, cosa que a él tampoco comprendía.

Sin embargo los pensamientos de Kusanagi se vieron interrumpidos por una voz repentina.

-Valla que bien, ambos pasamos a la segunda ronda espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar- era Nick quien se aproximo a BroderK' con una gran sonrisa, pareciera como si lo que sucedió no le importara ni en lo mas mínimo.

BroderK' lo miro sorprendido ¿como podía estar sonriendo en un momento como este? Sin embargo agacho su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo cubriera su mirada oscurecida.

-Oye... Nick ¿verdad?- BroderK' hablaba sin levantar su cabeza su mirada aun seguía oscurecida -¿por que me dijiste que no encontraste otro método para demostrarte mis verdaderos poderes? ¿que fue lo que me quisiste decir con eso?- aquella pregunta borro la sonrisa de Nick, haciendo que su mirada cambiara a una de seriedad.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hablar de ello, lo único que puedes hacer ahora es olvidar lo que paso, por lo menos hasta que llegue la hora de que lo sepas- hablo Nick cruzadose de brazos mientras giraba su cabeza asía otro lado tratando el tema con poca importancia

-!OLVIDARLO¡- BrodeK' se lebanto de su asiento y tomo a Nick por su remeta con ambas manos, el chico había perdido los estribos él hecho de no saber la respuesta a todo esto lo descontrolaba -!DE MIS MANOS SALIO FUEGO, UN FUEGO QUE NI SIQUIERA ME QUEMABA COMO MIERDA ESPERAS QUE ME CALME¡- el muchacho alsava su voz mientras apretaba sus diente por la furia que sentía.

Aquel acto llamo la atención de todos los participantes que se encontraban en la sala de descanso

-!BroderK' Cálmate¡- hablo Kyoshiro tratando de bajar la tensión de la situación.

Desde otro sector se encontraba Matsumi quien se limitaba a mirar esa esena con su mirada seria y brazos cruzados.

BroderK' no soltaba a Nick quien seguia con su mirada seria y brazos cruzados, sin decir nada.

-!SI SABES ALGO TE EXIJO QUE ME LO DIGAS¡ !AHORA¡- volvió a exigirle una explicación aun sin soltarlo y moviendolo un poco.

-Si sigues alterandote tus manos volverán a incendiare...- fue lo único que dijo con una voz seria y determinada, muy seguro de lo que decía.

BroderK' abrió aun mas sus ojos por unos momentos, aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, y poco a poco fue soltando su agarre hasta dejarlo libre.

-No te preocupes cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás todo, pero por ahora te pido que seas paciente- Nick seguía con su semblante serio, mientras lo miraba

BroderK' decido callar mientras se giro dándole la espalda a Nick

En ese momento se produjo un silencio incomodo pero la voz del Presentador llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Bueno después de la decisión del Señor Makaru felicito entonces a todos lo que guerreros que terminaron en empate, seguirán participando en el torneo pero ahora en la segunda ronda de este evento- los aplausos se hicieron presentes en las gradas -Pero para esta segunda etapa se realizara en un plazo de dos semanas, las cuales le les pide a todos los participantes que aumenten sus poderes por que la segunda etapa sera mas expectante que esta, así se da por terminada la primera etapa del torneo y nos veremos muy pronto en este mismo lugar- fue lo que dijo el presentador antes de retirarte del cuadrilátero.

-Rayos dos semanas volveremos a combatir, es muy poco tiempo para entrenar- se quejaba Matsumi de brazos cruzados.

Vamos Matsumi por lo menos mira el lado bueno podremos descansar por dos semanas- hablaba ingenia Yuki mientras sonreía.

-¿Descansar? habla por ti yo aprovechare cada segundo para volverme mas fuerte...- hablo la heredera de Yagami frunciendo el seño.

-Sabes tienes razón yo también me volveré mas fuerte- respondió mas confiada la chica de rubios cabellos.

Mientras tanto Kyoshiro aun se mantenía cerca de donde se encontraba BroderK' y Nick.

-Bueno creo que nos veremos en dos semanas- aplico sonriente Nick mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Oye Nick felicidades aunque creo que te excediste con ese muchacho- una voz femenina llamo la atención de los jóvenes presentes.

La poseedora de esa voz era una mujer de unos 20 años, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, vestida con unos pantalones negros largos ajustados a sus piernas, con unas botas no tan largas, vestida con una remera blanca y una campera roja que se encontraba abierta. Esa misma mujer se acerco a Nick.

-Yumiko no te esperaba aquí- hablo Nick con una sonrisa dirigida a la mujer.

Sin embargo la mujer se dirigió a BroderK' quien la miraba raramente.

-Tu debes de ser BroderK' ¿verdad?- el chico asentó con la cabeza ante aquella interrogante -Te pido disculpas si Nick te lastimo no sabe muy bien controlar su fuerza.

-Yumiko ya le pedí disculpas y le dije que lo que hice por que era necesario- ablico el chico de cabellos azules.

-¿Necesario?- esa palabra llamo la atención de BroderK' y también la de Kyoshiro quien se encontraba escuchando la conversación

-Si, Nick no usas esos poderes al menos que sea necesario- respondió la mujer con una mirada seria, hablando con mucha seguridad en sus palabras

-Po.. ¿poderes?- esta vez hablo Kyoshiro quien se comenzaba a confundir cada vez mas

-Así es Nick como han visto posee unos poderes increíbles- respondió la mujer, pero esta vez su mirada seria venia acompañada de una sonrisa

Sin embargo Matsumi se encontraba observando a aquella mujer mucho mas seria de lo normal algo en su interior le decía que esta mujer ocultaba algo.

-La verdad es que Nick no posee poderes de fuego como tu Kyoshiro Kusanagi- la mujer miro al nombrado que al parecer estaba sorprendido

-"He... ¿como sabe que tengo poderes de fuego?- se pregunto mentalmente el muchacho.

-La verdad es que tiene unos poderes muy similares a los tuyos- la mujer giro la cabeza asía donde se encontraba la chica de cabellos rojos -Matsumi Yagami- finalizo la oración mientras la miraba.

Matsumi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ¿como esa mujer sabia su nombre y sobre todo sus poderes?

-No estoy entendiendo nada de eso- aplico ya alterado BroderK' -De que poderes estas hablando y ¿que tengo que ver yo en todo este asunto sin sentido?-

-No te preocupes BroderK' yo creo tener las respuestas a todo lo que quieres saber- respondió la mujer

-Espera... que quisiste decir con que Nick posee poderes increíbles... ¿a que poderes te refieres?- Kyoshiro quería tratar de escuchar por lo menos una respuesta con lógica, algo que le explicara de una vez por todas todo este asunto.

-Me refiero a que Nick posee los poderes, no un guerrero de clan como tu o como Matsumi, sino el posee los poderes de un dios y no de cualquier dios- la mujer hablo con mas seriedad en sus palabras

-¿A que dios te refieres?- Kyoshiro comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento de todo esto

-Lo que quiero decir es que Nick posee los poderes de Orochi...- entonces su mirada se dirigió a Nick quien comenzaba a ponerse incomodo por la situación

-!Eso es imposible¡- comento el poseedor de las llamas de Kusanagi -Orochi desapareció ya hace mas de 200 años es imposible que halla alguien que posea los mismos poderes que ese monstruo-

-"Imposible, simplemente imposible"- Pensaba Matsumi ya bastante sorprendida de aquellas palabras

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver con migo?- pregunto BroderK' ya mas calmando acercándose a la mujer

-No te preocupes te contare todo lo que sé- respondió la mujer sonriendole.

-"Esto ya es demasiado, que BroderK' saque fuego de sus manos, que este chico posea los poderes de Orochi y que esta mujer sepa mi nombre y mis poderes ¿que carajo oculta esta mujer?"- Matsumi no entendía la situación y no se quedaria con los brazos cruzados ante todo esto definitivamente llegaría al fondo de todo esto

**_Continuara_**

* * *

**_para la persona que me preguntaba sobre el pasado de BroderK' no te preocupes ponto se ira revelando todo de a poco :D _**

**_Gracias por leer el capitulo de Hoy, muy corto pero bueno no se pierdan el próximo capitulo :)_**


End file.
